Little Lost Lotus
by GirlyGirlAlert
Summary: Season 1 Lottie Tyler, sister to Rose Tyler... At least that's who she is now. She didn't start out that way. Pulled from her home, friends, family and job, Lottie has to adjust to the strange universe of Doctor Who, even if she doesn't know what the heck is going on! A 'person pulled into the Doctor Who universe story', except this girl hasn't even seen more then five episodes!
1. Lottie (pt1)

**Lottie part 1**

Lottie smiled at her reflection as she finished applying her makeup. A sharp bang came from the bathroom door. "Whenever you're ready!" The annoyed voice of Lottie's sister, Rose, snapped through the door.

Lottie sighed, rolling her eyes and and opened the door. "Alright, alright. That's a nice 'welcome home' to your sister." Rose heaved a sigh but allowed a smile to slip onto her face. "I'm happy to see you home." She said, sounding as though she'd been forced to say it.

"Thank you." Lottie moved out of the way, just in time too, as Rose barrelled into the bathroom.

"Hey, mama." She greeted with a smile. "Lottie, you still haven't told me about America. What was it like? Alison, you remember ma mate Ali?, went to stay there for a weddin'. Said it was like bein' in a dream." Lottie's mother, Jackie, rambled. Lottie rolled her eyes with a fond smile, tuning her out by picking up a magazine and skimming through.

 _Wait what? That won't last! He's clearly gay!_ She thought on the main topic. "Bye mum, Lottie." Rose called as she ran out of the room, grabbing her bag on her way out. "See ya later." The two called.

"You look nice. Where ya goin'?" Jackie asked. Lottie glanced down at her outfit with a confused look. She was wearing worn jeans and a white crop top with a plaid jacket on top and her signature converse. "This is how I dress on a normal day, mama." She smiled. Jackie looked shocked. "Oh? I neva knew that." "I gotta go, bye mama." Lottie waved, flouncing out the room.

As she walked down the road, Lottie pondered her life and the rather… Unexpected turn it had.

Lottie wasn't from here. Not London, nor England, not even this universe! She had been happy, content in her life at home, looking after her niece for her sister, and working at a museum full time. She had fallen asleep on the couch after a long, long day of work, only to wake up on a flight to London! Of course she had been confused, concerned and terrified. She had asked how she had gotten there and checked her ticket. There was no mistaking it. She was going to London with a paid for first class ticket. It even had her name on it!

When she had been picked up at the airport by one Jackie Tyler, who had hugged her and fussed over her like her mother, she realised she'd been dumped in the universe of Doctor Who. She hadn't even liked the show! Her sister and niece did though, watched it every Saturday night. She had only see a couple episodes, one of them containing the Tyler family (something about Christmas going badly…?), but had never shown interest. _There are hundreds of TV shows and movies out there! Why couldn't I have gotten Harry Potter, or Sherlock or something else!_ Lottie remembered thinking.

She knew then and there that she had to keep her mouth shut. She was a weak soul, she wasn't ready to go to a mental institution, even in a dream. But as the days went on, she realised it wasn't a dream.

She gathered as much information as she could, eventually figuring out she was Rose's older half sister by six years, born from one of Jackie's old boyfriends just before they broke up and Jackie met Pete. Pete hadn't cared, and treated Lottie as his own, even choosing her name when she was born. Lottie had been six and ¾ when Pete had died. She had been one of the best in her school and graduated with honours, before getting a scholarship for a university in America. She had been in her way home for a six month holiday.

She was now two months into this 'holiday' and had finally accepted the inevitable – she was trapped. She had searched over the Internet for her family, but couldn't find anything. She had to face the truth. Her family was dead. And she was all alone. She soon came to love Rose and Jackie, but she was nowhere near as close to them as they clearly remembered.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" An obnoxious voice pulled Lottie out of her musings. "Sorry." She called, speeding up as she headed into the park, playing with the Polaroid camera resting around her neck.

She had been there for several hours before she finally decided she was hungry and stopping to get a hamburger. She snapped a photo of an old 50's police box absentmindedly with her camera as she walked around the park, listening to Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love a Bad Name' on an MP3 player.

BOOM!

Lottie's eyes widened and she spun around to see a distant explosion. Her heartbeat quickened as she realised it was coming from the direction of Henrick's, that store Rose worked at. She pulled into a sprint, rushing home as fast as she could, hoping desperately that the young nineteen year old she had come to love was alright.

•••  
"The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate" The TV informed in the background while Lottie and Rose sat curled up on the couch, Lottie giving silent support as Jackie rattled on to a friend.

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter." Lottie rolled her eyes fondly at the exaggeration. "Lucky, Lottie was here. I don' know what I woulda done if I had to watch Rose on ma own! Oh, and here's himself."

Lottie smiled at Mickey as the stressed boy ran in. "I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!" He prattled on worriedly, giving Lottie a partial smile that the blonde returned. Seeing that Mickey wanted time to worry about Rose on his own, Lottie sat up and hugged the younger girl before wandering into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Lottie only started paying attention when Jackie soon walked into the room, holding the phone in her hand, knowing something interesting would happen.  
"It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview."  
"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here." Rose said in mock excitement, taking the phone from her mother and abruptly ending the call. Lottie snorted.

"Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out. You need to stop spending so much time with Lottie, you're pickin' up her attitude." Jackie told her sternly. Rose glanced at Lottie, who sent her a wink with a cheeky smile.

The telephone began ringing again. Jackie answered it, talking a million miles an hour. "Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death." Lottie laughed, before glancing down at her phone when it began ringing, holding it to her ear.

"Rosie! I gotta go! I need to head over to some site, apparently something collapsed and they've found something interesting. The Uni wants me to head over." Lottie yelled. "Bye!" Rose and Mickey chorused.

"What do you reckon it could be?" A friend asked over the phone as Lottie walked over to the site. "I dunno. Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you in half an hour!" Her friend laughed. "Ok, bye."

As she walked up to the site, a policeman stopped her. "Miss? I need to see an ID." Lottie smiled. "Right." She pulled out the ID she had found in her bag after moving in with the Tyler's and handed it over. The man looked it over before nodding and letting her through, handing the ID back.

As she walked into the site, a handsome man approached her, calling "Lottie!" At the top of his lungs.

Lottie eyed him wearily. "Yes, that's me, Lottie Tyler. And you are?" The man froze and his expression was one of disappointment. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked. "Nope." The man held out his hand for her to shake. "Jack. Jack Harkness." Lottie allowed a small smile to slip onto her face, "pleasure."

"It was a meteor. Seemed about forty to fifty years old." Lottie informed her friend over the phone. A small sigh of disappointment was passed through the phone. "That's it?" Lottie nodded. "Afraid so." She then noticed the upcoming Powell Estate and said goodbye quickly before hanging up and running to the apartment.

The next morning, Lottie awoke to Rose's alarm going off across the hall and Jackie's yelling. "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to. Just sleep in like Lottie." Lottie groaned and stared up at the canopy above her. "Too late!" She yelled back, before forcing herself up and walking into the bathroom.

Lottie studied her reflection in the mirror, thinking over her appearance. _Did I put too much eyeliner on? Should I wear my converse today? Right, silly question, of course I'm wearing my converse. Is the lipstick too much? Should I have worn a dress? Katie and Imogen were always going on about how much running the Doctor did? Oh well._

She walked out and sat at the table, seeming to have come in halfway into a conversation.

"There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs." Jackie was saying.

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose complained. Lottie frowned. "Rose, don't complain. I love cutting things up and dissecting things…" She trailed off at Rose's disgusted look. "Yeah, Lottie, but that's just you."

Lottie pouted.

"I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" Lottie realised something, having had the conversation with Jackie the day before. "Isn't she Greek?"

"Yeah, she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Lottie smiled. "Mama, do you even know what a valid claim is?" She asked as Jackie left the table.

Something rattles at the door.

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." Rose chastised. Lottie frowned at Rose. "She did it awhile back, Rose. When she picked me up from the airport. She was talkin' about it in the car."

"She must of just thought about it." Rose countered. Lottie stared at the floor, where screws were sitting. "Um, Rose? I don't think that's a cat…" Rose reached down and opened the cat flap to see a grinning face.

Rose abruptly stood up and yanked open the door. Standing there was a tall man appearing to be in his forty's with a confused expression and rather large ears.

"What're you doing here?" He asked rudely. Lottie glared at him.

"I live here." Rose told him. "Well, what do you do that for?" Lottie stared at him. We do it to murder people and steal their candy. She thought sarcastically, but Rose gave a much kinder response. "Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

Lottie's eyes widened, _he_ has been the one to blow up Henrick's? She gazed at the man with a tiny bit more respect and even a small bit of attraction. _Always did love a bad boy_ , she thought.

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He tapped on Rose's forehead. "No, bonehead. Bye, then." Lottie allowed a small giggle at the man's rudeness. _Let's see; rude, big ears, middle aged, talking about signals and clueless. He has to be the Doctor,_ Lottie assessed, going off her knowledge from Katie and Imogen.

The Doctor turned to leaved, but was yanked back in by Rose, who ordered, "You. Inside. Right now."

Jackie called from her bedroom. "Who is it?" Lottie walked past and into the kitchen, letting Rose come up with the story. Heaving a sigh, Lottie put the kettle on. She could faintly hear Rose telling Jackie, "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Lottie gave an impressed smile towards Rose as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked, grabbing the kettle out of Lottie's hands. Lottie frowned at her, exiting the kitchen.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The Doctor responded, before looking up and freezing at the sight of Lottie, clearly having never noticed her. "Hello, then. I'm the Doctor. Who're you?" Lottie gave him a small smile. "Lottie. Rose's sister."

"We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us." Rose called from the kitchen.

"So… You caused that explosion?" Lottie asked. The Doctor nodded. Lottie gave him one of her rare impressed smiled. "Nice. Just be happy Rose wasn't in there. I woulda killed ya." She informed him, not noticing the slight accent escaping her lips.

The Doctor nodded again, before looking down at the magazine on the table. "That won't last." Lottie interrupted. "I know, he's gay." The Doctor shot her a large grin. "And she's an alien."

Lottie's forehead creased in confusion. She wasn't new to aliens. Despite never watching the show, she knew the plot of Doctor Who, and the university she went to was in cahoots with Torchwood. Lottie allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts, unknowingly tuning out Rose and the Doctor's conversation.

Lottie snapped back into reality as the cat flap rattled. The Doctor peered around curiously and cautiously. "What's that, then? You got a cat?"

"No." Rose and Lottie answered. Lottie gave a small scream when a plastic arm burst out from behind the couch, wrapping around the Doctor's throat. The twenty five year old ran forward to try help. Rose continue talking, completely oblivious as to what was happening in the living room.

Rose wandered into the room holding two coffee mugs and frowned at the sight before her. "I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Didn't expect it from you though, Lottie. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

Lottie finally managed to yank the plastic arm off the Doctor, but it froze in mid air, before sailing towards Rose's face. Lottie pulled at it, accidentally pulling Rose down on top of her. They fell onto the coffee table, the table smashing. The Doctor finally intervenes, getting it off Rose. He used a strange… Tool thing against the palm of the plastic arm. It stopped moving. Lottie stared at the Doctor, a hint of anger, wonder and fear in hoer expression.

The Doctor took no notice. "It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless."

Lottie's eyes narrowed. "Ya think?" She grabbed the arm off Rose and used it to slap the Doctor across the shoulder. "OW!"

•••

 **Author's Note: Hello! It's Freya (GirlyGirlAlert's little sister). I've asked GirlyGirlAlert and a friend to post this on FanFiction and Quotev. The Quotev story will have links to the outfits so it you prefer a visual, I'd say use that one, but if you don't care than here it is! Please let me know what you think of Lottie, and if I should continue this, I will try to respond to reviews. Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Lottie (pt2)

**Lottie part 2**

Rose and Lottie chased the Doctor down the stairs, trying to demand answers. "Wait!" Lottie called. "Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off." Rose told him. Lottie forced back the urge to roll her eyes. The Doctor could actually, if he really wanted to.

The Doctor seemed to agree. "Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you."

Rose followed, trying to get answers, while Lottie stopped, huffing and puffing, hunched over with her hands on her knees. _Stairs will be the death of me!_ She could faintly hear Rose and the Doctor's fading argument.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." That was Rose.

"Ten out of ten for observation." Lottie smirked. She liked this sassy Doctor.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." Actually, Rose, he doesn't.

"No, I don't." See? He agrees. Lottie looked to the side and released an irritated breath. Oh look! An elevator!

•••

Lottie walked outside the estate, looking left and right. She spotted the duo walking down the street, Rose's arms crossed over her chest in a 'tough' way. Lottie held back a groan of disappointment in her sister. That was sooo not tough. Sprinting, she managed to catch the last bit of the argument.

"Doesn't work." The Doctor said, presumably about Rose's 'tough' stance. "Tell me about it." Lottie agreed, coming up beside him. "Oh, hello! Was a bit worried you got lost!" The Doctor said cheerfully. Lottie grinned. "Who are you?" Rose asked him.

Both Lottie and the Doctor turned to look at her. "Told you. The Doctor. Lottie seems to be taking this better then you, and she just met me this morning!" The Doctor gestured to Lottie, surprised she hadn't questioned him yet.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Lottie frowned. 'Doctor what?' just didn't feel right to her. She didn't know if it was in a grammatical way or if she was so used to hearing 'Doctor who?' or something, but 'Doctor what?' just didn't sit well with her.

"Just the Doctor." She could faintly hear the Doctor tell Rose. "The Doctor." Rose repeated.

"Hello!" The Doctor waved.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Lottie snorted at Rose's question. She agreed. The Doctor often said his name (from the limited times she had heard it) as though it was a big deal. The Doctor's response sealed that thought. "Sort of."

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Lottie hummed at Rose's question. "Sounds more… FBI to me. Code names and all," she imputed.

"No, not police, not FBI, no code names, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." The Doctor denied. "I noticed" Lottie spoke, raising a single eyebrow.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose inquired. Lottie's expression twisted into a concerned one. "Have you gotten involved with something bad, Rose?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about your sister, Lottie. She just suddenly believes the entire world revolves around her." The Doctor consoled. "You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all." He informed Rose. Lottie frowned at the rude way he said it.

"It tried to kill me." Rose defended.

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos-" Lottie interrupted the Doctor's rant.

"DOCTOR! I don't care if it was just after you. The problem is, you've gotten by baby sister in a pickle I don't know she'll be able to get out of. Tell me now, is she, or is she not, safe? I need to know." Lottie stopped him, turning her desperate blue eyes onto his face. Her eyes searched his, looking for the answer she was looking for.

The Doctor seemed to think for a moment before responding, "with that plastic gone now, I see no reason as to why she'd still be in danger." Lottie frowned. It wasn't a straight answer, but it'd do.

Rose's heart warmed at her sister's protectiveness. "But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" They began walking again as the Doctor answered. "No one."

Lottie frowned sadly. "So you're on your own? No back up, no friends, nothing?" She asked. The Doctor glanced at her, a sad gleam in his eyes before it faded.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

Rose reached over and took the plastic arm off of him. "Tell us everything. From the beginning this time."

Lottie thought for a moment. "I suppose the beginning would be, how the hell is it alive in the first place?!" Rose gave a small laugh at her sister's predictable question. "The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked. Lottie shook her head. That didn't sound quite right.

The Doctor proved her to be right as he corrected, "thought control." "What is controlling it?" Lottie piped up. The Doctor and Rose looked at her, Rose surprised and the Doctor thoughtful. "An alien." The Doctor settled on.

Lottie rolled her eyes. "Really? I had no idea." She said sarcastically. Rose giggled.

They walked on in silence for awhile.

"Are you alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah." They both answered. Rose thought of something else that was curious. "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

They laughed. Lottie smiled a bit.

"No." The Doctor said at the same time as Lottie's "I don't think so."

"It's not a price war." The Doctor joked. Lottie giggled along with Rose at the slightly lame joke. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" Lottie thought about it. "Yes."

Rose disagreed. "No."

The Doctor and Rose looked at Lottie surprised. Rose was so surprised that she froze in place, while Lottie and the Doctor continued walking. Lottie frowned at the 50's police box she had taken a photo of the other day.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?" Rose called.

The Doctor turned and walked back to Rose while Lottie kept her transfixed gaze on the police box, slowly walking towards it.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it."

The Doctor took Rose's hand in his. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..."

The Doctor dropped her hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." He took the plastic arm off her. "Go home." He ordered, before walking away.

Rose watched his retreating back and then starts to walk away herself. It was only as she heard a strange wheezing notice did she remember her sister. "LOTTIE!" Her eyes widened and she sprinted back, but there was nothing there.

•••

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, hooking the plastic arm up to the console. Lottie wandered into the console room, her eyes wide in amazement. "It's practically infinite!" The Doctor whirled around at her voice, staring at the girl in shock. "How'd you get in?" He demanded. Lottie shrugged.

"I touched the door, heard a click, so I pushed it open." She began gazing around again. "This is beautiful! It's extraterrestrial! I can barely describe it!" She chattered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Her. The TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, is a her, not an it. And what were you thinking wandering in here?!" Lottie fixed a frown. "Sorry. I was curious. It's a 50's police box! Of course I was curious!" She defended.

The Doctor studied her expression and sighed. "Oh well." He began ranting about manners and whatnot. What does he know about manners? Lottie thought as she glanced behind him. Her eyes widened. "Doctor? Is it supposed to be melting?" "What?" The Doctor turned.

"No!" He sighed. Lottie scanned the console. "Hey, Doctor! What's this?" She gestured to a small beeping machine that had a small red dot glowing on it. "A scanner, it was where I was getting the plastic signal." Lottie raised an eyebrow. "Well – it's beeping." The Doctor spun around to the scanner, before laughing loudly.

"Thank you, Lottie Tyler!" He cried happily. Lottie smiled. "What'd I do?" The Doctor ran around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. "There's another plastic, best you stay here. I'll come back with a part of it, hook it up and we'll get to the bottom of this!" He explained. Before running out the door.

Lottie stared at the closed door in confusion before sitting down with a sigh, picking at her nails. This would be a loooooong wait.

•••

Lottie was hanging from a harness, laughing as the TARDIS bounced her up and down. The Doctor had been gone for an hour, Lottie was bored and the TARDIS clearly saw her need to do something. She had lead Lottie to a gigantic wardrobe, and pushed only shorts and shirts to the front. She had then lead her back to the console room where a harness had fallen in front of her.

The TARDIS had started her off with a rock-climbing sort of thing, where she scaled the TARDIS walls, and then turned it into a jungle gym, where Lottie had to avoid obstacles, and finally was using the floor as a trampoline. All in all, it had been a fun hour.

Suddenly the TARDIS lowered her, flashing red among the walls. The scanner turned on and wheeled itself towards Lottie, showing her Rose and the Doctor, emerging from a building. Lottie's eyes widened at what the TARDIS was trying to tell her, unclipping the harness and throwing herself into the captains chair, placing a bored expression onto her face just as the Doctor walked in. The Doctor stared at her with suspicious eyes, taking in her messed up hair, heavy breathing, change of clothes and tense position. She was hiding something. So was the TARDIS, if the guilty humming was anything to go off.

•••

Lottie hadn't been surprised when Rose ran in the TARDIS, nor when the plastic head, who looked like Mickey, had melted. She had to admit she was kinda scared for Rose's boyfriend, but figured that the plastic would need some kind of live feed or something.

Lottie followed the Doctor outside the TARDIS, looking around Doctor was complaining and moping "I lost the signal, I got so close." Rose joined them, staring around in confusion. "We've moved! Does it fly?" She asked.

"Materialises into different places in a complicated alien way." Lottie informs her, cutting off what was sure to be a rude response from the Doctor. "But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Lottie' brow furrowed as she mouthed ' _headless thing? What the fudge happened while I was in the TARDIS?_ '

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" Lottie swiftly reached over and whacked the Doctor's chest _. I feel like I'm babysitting two arguing siblings_ , Lottie pondered.

"I'll have to tell his mother..."

The Doctor looked at her questioningly. Rose exploded in anger. "Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" "Rose, I don't think-" Lottie was cut off. "You were right, you ARE alien."

Rose turned on her heel and began to walk away. Lottie frowned at her back, _where's she gonna go? We're not exactly close to home now are we?_

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" "Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose yelled angrily.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?!" Lottie took two steps back from the arguing duo. This is getting out of hand.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! Rose, there's still a possibility Mickey could be alive. Doctor, leave my sister alone! Now, what can we do to stop them?" Lottie interrupted.

The two looked at her shocked. "Well?" Simultaneously, they took a step away. Gulping nervously, the Doctor pulled a vial of blue liquid from his jacket.

"Anti-plastic." He stated, looking nervously at Lottie, exchanging a fearful glance with Rose who anxiously agreed. "Anti-plastic." Lottie stared at them. "Anti-plastic? It's a simple as that?" At the Doctor's nod, Lottie glanced down, muttering "you'd think they'd be more creative."

"But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" The Doctor took charge, seeming to get over his fear of the young blonde Uni student.

"Hold on... hide what?" Rose asked. Lottie relaxing now that they weren't arguing. "The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"And what, pray tell, does this transmitter look like?" Lottie inquired.

"Like a transmitter." Seeing Lottie's frown, the Doctor quickly expanded, wanting to avoid her rage. "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." Lottie looked over at Rose to see her staring at something.

She followed Rose's gaze and smirked at the sight of the London Eye. That had to be it.

The Doctor continued speaking, completely oblivious to the two Tyler's find "like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

Lottie rolled her eyes and grabbed him, spinning him to see the Eye.

"What?" He asked, not seeing it. Rose nods at the Eye. The Doctor looks again, but turns back, seeing nothing for the second time.

"What?"

Rose shakes her head as Lottie face palmed. The Doctor keeps looking back and forth, trying to figure out what they had obvious seen.

"What is it? What?"

Rose continued staring at it. Annoyed, Lottie called out, "THE EYE!"

"Oh... fantastic!" He grinned, reaching and grabbing Lottie's hand, who then grabbed Rose's. They ran towards the Eye in a chain, standing before it, looking for an entrance.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..." The Doctor started.

"The breast implants..." Rose said humorously. Lottie allowed a smile to slip onto her face.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Lottie sees a small manhole and grins, calling them over. "Does that look like it?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled down at her. "Looks good to me." He said before they took off, running down stairs and jumping over railings to reach the manhole.


	3. Lottie (pt3)

**Lottie part 3**

Lottie pulled the manhole open, gesturing for the Doctor and Rose to climb in. They walked past pipes and tubes until they reached a small chamber. The Doctor opened the door and they walked down some steps. Lottie's eyes widened at the sight of a huge, orange, jelly type being in the centre of the chamber.

"I'm assuming that's the controller?" Lottie asked, somewhat sarcastically. The Doctor nodded, telling them, "the Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature."

"So it's essentially melted plastic?" Lottie confirmed, to which the Doctor nodded.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said. Lottie shook her head. "We should give it a chance, Rosie. It's only trying to take over the world." The last part was said in full sarcasm.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." The Doctor agreed.

They went down some more steps until they reached a railing. Lottie's eyes searched the building and widened when they landed on Mickey. The Doctor leaned over the railings and began to speak with the Consciousness.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The Consciousness wormed around a bit. Lottie held back her gag of disgust. It reminded her of bad milk, the smell matched it too.

"Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

Rose glanced at Lottie. Lottie gestured to Mickey. Rose's eyes widened in excitement and relief. "Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" She ran over to her boyfriend and squatted down beside him. Lottie rolled her eyes, but followed.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose, it can talk!" Mickey freaked.

"You're stinking!" Lottie frowned. _Early 21 century slang, I'll never get it_. "Lottie, they kept him alive!" Lottie smiled at the two. "I did say it was a possibility."

Rose and Lottie helped Mickey to his feet and the Doctor continued to talk to the Consciousness.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

Lottie bit her lip at seeing the Doctor take control. _Dammit_ she thought, surprised with herself, but at the same time expecting it. She always did like the bad boys.

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights! I... am... talking!"

Lottie's eyes widened at the dark tone. _Oh fudge_.

"This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

Lottie felt fear fill her as two plastic people, Autons the Doctor had called them, grabbed him. Rose called out trying to warn him but it was too late. The Autons pulled the anti-plastic – such a stupid name – from his jacket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." The Doctor tried to defend himself. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?"

Lottie's eyes widened in fright as she stared over at the TARDIS, which had appeared behind two doors,

"Oh, oh no, honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"Doctor! What's goin' on?" Lottie shouted.

The Doctor shouted over at her. "It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Lottie! Just leg it! Now!"

Rose hurriedly yanked her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number. Lottie stared at her. "Ah, Rose? Not the time!" Rose ignored her, calling frantically into the phone.

"Mum?!... Where are you, mum?... Go home! Just go home, right now!... Mum?! Mum!" Rose looked at Lottie, a terrified gleam in her eye. "Lottie… I'm scared." She whispered, as though afraid to say it.

Lottie rushed forward, bringing her young sister into her arms.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor yelled. Rose whimpered against Lottie. The oldest Tyler held in a growl. "I figured that, Doctor!"

"The end of the world..." Rose murmured mournfully to her older sister.

"Get Rose and What's-his-name out, Lottie! Just get out! Run!" The Doctor yelled.

Lottie grabbed Mickey's hand, beginning to pull them towards the stairs, but the ceiling caved, crushing the stairs. "There's a fault in that plan!" Lottie shouted back.

Lottie brought the two younger almost adults to the TARDIS. "You two, try and get in." She said, turning and heading back in the direction she came.

"But, I haven't got the key!" Rose called at her sister's retreating back.

"We're gonna die!" Mickey wailed.

Lottie stared around the room, assessing her options. She stared at a rusty old chain, tugging on it briefly.

"There's nothing you can do!" Mickey called over to her.

She yanked on the chain until it unhooked, grabbing onto it, and for the first time since she arrived in that universe, thought things through. "I've got no money, no Katie, no university," she thought for a minute, _what do I have?_ Finally the answer came to her. The reason for her newfound home. "But I've got the Tyler's."

Taking a leap of faith, literally, she swung off the railing, swooping down to the Autons, kicking them into the Consciousness, making sure to hit the anti-plastic. She swings back, letting go and bumping hard into the Doctor. The Doctor quickly wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling in.

"Now we're in trouble." He informs her cheerfully.

Lottie glanced down where the Consciousness was exploding. "Ya don't say." They shared a grin before grabbing hands and running towards the TARDIS.

The ride in the TARDIS was… awkward to say the least. As soon as the magnificent ship was parked, Mickey burst out the door and fell over, crawling backwards towards a group of bins.

Rose and Lottie stepped out, the former calling Jackie. Lottie smiled as she looked at Rose, laughing as even _she_ heard Jackie prattling on in the background. Smiling, Rose happily ended the call, hugging Lottie in a side hug that the older woman returned.

"A fat lot of good you were!" The Tyler's called over to Mickey from where they were standing. Lottie giggled slightly at Mickey's whimper.

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, leaning on the door.

"Nestene Consciousness?" He clicked his fingers. "Easy."

Rose glanced back at him as she called teasingly. "You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for Lottie's fabulousness." Lottie laughed.

The Doctor smiled "Yes, I would. Thank you… Both of you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you two could come with me." Lottie and Rose separated from their hug, turning to look at him. Rose put her hands in her pockets as Lottie adopted a thoughtful expression.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

A smile grew on Lottie's face. Mickey seemed to see it as he shouted fearfully, "don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!"

The Doctor glared. "He's _NOT_ invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Lottie asked, glancing over at Rose.

The Doctor nodded, knowing this was what stopped many from coming. "Yeah."

Mickey puts his arms around Rose's legs like a little child. Lottie looked down at him.

Rose seemed to hear Mickey's silent – but rather obvious- request. "Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump..." She gave a small laugh. "So..."

The Doctor seemed saddened. "Okay. See you around." He then turned to Lottie. "And you?"

A gigantic grin grew on Lottie's face. "Did you even have to ask?" Lottie's contagious grin soon fell onto the Doctor's face.

Lottie began to walk toward the TARDIS, but Rose pulled her back. "Don't go… I just got you back." She said tearfully. Lottie's heart ached. She had only known the young Tyler for just about two months, but Rose had known her for her whole life. "I'm sorry. I have to!" Rose studied her sister's expression for a moment before nodding. "Okay… See what's out there for me?"

Lottie nodded, a small tear falling down her chin. She quickly hugged her before turning and walking to the TARDIS. The wheezing sound echoed through the alleyway as the TARDIS dematerialised.

"Come on, let's go." Rose said softly to Mickey. Mickey glanced up at her and, upon seeing her heartbroken expression, brought her into his arms.

They began walking back down the alleyway towards the streets, when the wheezing began again. They whirled around, shocked to see the TARDIS reappearing. Lottie stepped out. Rose's eyes widened. Lottie's outfit had completely changed, along with her hairstyle. Lottie's once waist length blonde locks were now resting just below her breasts.

That could not have happened in the span of a minute at most.

"He forgot to mention that it also travels in time." Giving Rose one final smirk, the changed Lottie stepped back into the TARDIS, leaving the door open a tad.

Lottie smiled at the Doctor as she walked back in. "Thank you… For doing this." The Doctor gave her a grin. "Hey, you were right… Rose definitely deserved to come along."

•••

 **Author's Note: Yes, a couple adventures happened between the scenes where Lottie became the Doctor's companion to when they came back for Rose, but none of them were from the series. If you want to find out what they were, there will be flashbacks. If you want to see them in full detail just ask and I'll make a spinoff. There has been no dramatic change in the Doctor and Lottie's relationship at this point. They are still just friends. It's only been about two weeks at the most.**

 **As for when Lottie 'saved' the Doctor from the Autons; I spent about an hour debating whether I should let Rose have her moment to save the Doctor, but, yes, I did give it to Lottie, but I did it for a reason! I didn't just do it to make Lottie seem heroic. I did it to kind of show that Lottie accepted the fact she was trapped in an alternate universe and had accepted the Tyler's as her family. Were you guys okay with that? Please let me know.**


	4. End of the World (1)

**THE END OF THE WORLD part 1**

Lottie smiled at Rose from her position of sitting on an abandoned part of the console, where there were no buttons or levers. Rose grinned back.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" The Doctor asked, resting his hands on the side of the console.

"What'd Lottie choose?" Rose asked curiously. "Backwards." Lottie piped up, smiling. "We went to Sparta, he-" her gaze turned angry as she gestured violently towards the Doctor, who looked down ashamed, "'accidentally' promised me to someone. Can you believe that?! He managed to get me out of it, barely, when he came over before the wedding and we ran out. He managed to create a whole myth and a war!"

Rose frowned. That sounded familiar. Her eyes widened. No. Way. " _You_ were Helen of Troy?!" She asked, amazed. Lottie nodded angrily, glaring at the Doctor for a second time. "I'd rather not talk about it." The Doctor murmured.

"Any way, Rosie, what's your choice?" Lottie asked. "Forwards." Rose eventually decided. She did _not_ want to become a war trophy, thank you very much!

The Doctor pressed a few buttons while Lottie reached beside her, flicking several switches. Rose looked at her in amazement. "You can fly the TARDIS?" Lottie laughed, shaking her head 'no'. "Nah, the TARDIS just has me in a cycle of pushing specific buttons and flicking specific switches. I couldn't fly the TARDIS if I tried."

"How far?" The Doctor asked from the other side of the console.

Rose glanced around the room desperately for a number. Scratched into the TARDIS walls was a double zero. "One hundred years." She said

The Doctor pulled a lever and turned a knob. "Lottie, over there." He pointed. That specific lever flickered blue. Lottie pushed it back causing the TARDIS to lurch.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century."

"You're kidding." Rose said in disbelief. Lottie smiled and shook her head. "Nope, all real."

The Doctor looked over at the sisters. "That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?"

Rose's impressed grin stretched even further. "Fine by me!"

Lottie twisted a lever and tugged at a knob while the Doctor ran around.

He stopped suddenly and faced Rose. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

Lottie's eyes widened. "I hope they don't get raise their empire the same way the Old Roman Empire rose to power." She spoke. The Doctor glanced at her, but didn't say anything, which increased Lottie's worry,

Rose didn't notice as she teased "you think you're so impressive." Lottie snorted when the Doctor frowned, telling her "I AM so impressive!"

"You wish!" The sisters chorused.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, sensing a challenge. "Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." Lottie hopped off the console and wandered over to Rose, pulling her into a hug. "Hold on!"

Rose stumbled a bit, glad for her sister's balance. She staggered when the TARDIS abruptly stopped.

"Where are we?" She asked the Doctor.

The Doctor just mentioned towards the doors. Rose smiled excitedly and left her sister's embrace, sprinting towards the door,

"What's out there?" The Doctor simple gestured again as Lottie walked over to him. They watched with a smile as Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. "You know, you never do get used to it." She told him with a smirk. The Doctor glanced down at her.

They had been traveling for two weeks now and had been on four adventures, six planets and drifted past the Milky Way. And every time, she always managed to surprise him, especially when she turned around and asked to pick up Rose one day, simply because she missed the nineteen year old.

At first, the Doctor didn't know. He had gotten used to it just being the two of them, but soon agreed when he saw the loneliness in her eyes. He went back to the exact spot they had left and sent Lottie out to tell Rose about the time travel.

And here they were. He followed Lottie out the doors. To see Rose gazing around is confusion and awe. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and opened the shutters that were hiding the beautiful view. Lottie's mouth dropped open in surprise. Sure, she had seen it before, but… wow...

Lottie rolled her eyes as the Doctor began his 'I'm so impressive' monologue. "You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." He stopped to check his watch. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

•••

 _The TARDIS zoomed through the time vortex, a swirling tunnel of blues and purples and reds and greys. Golden words began to circle as they landed in the vortex._

Christopher Eccleston

 _appeared in all capital gold letters. It swirled away, only to be replaced by another name_

Billie Piper

 _which was then replaced with_

Amanda Seyfried

 _A small sign came flying at the through the vortex in the form of a lotus flower, reading_

Little Lost Lotus…

 _The TARDIS reappeared when bold white letters appeared over the top._

The End of the World

Originally by Russell T Davies

 _Rewritten by Freya_

•••

 **(AN: what? I was bored)**

Rose, Lottie and the Doctor walked down a corridor as a computerised voice informed. "Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

The Doctor and Lottie were slightly behind Rose, Lottie berating the Doctor.

"It's her first trip! I think this is a bit much!"

"Com'on, Lottie. It's always best to just… jump into things!"

"Yes… That's what you said on Saturn, I don't think you'll be forgetting that hangover!"

Rose held back a laugh at hearing their argument. They were so close now. In all honesty, Rose loved it, it made for excellent entertainment.

"So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?" She asked them.

It was Lottie that answered. "Depends." She simply stated.

Rose glanced at her funny. "Depends on what?"

"What you mean by 'people'" The Doctor answered.

Rose looked between them. "I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." They replied.

Rose froze for a moment. "What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

Lottie took the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's pocket before unlocking the door.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." He told Rose.

Lottie stopped what she was doing to ask, "what for?"

"Fun."

Lottie got the door open. They walked into the observation room and over to the window.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." The Doctor clarified

Rose held a slightly confused expression. "But, hold on, they did this once on "Newsround Extra, the sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions, Rosie." Lottie corrected lightly.

The Doctor nodded. "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed at small glints of light orbiting the Earth. "Are they satellites?" Lottie asked him. The Doctor smiled. "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun."

Rose glanced out the window in confusion. "The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things."

Lottie sent the girl a proud smile. "They do. It's because of the plates under the Earth's surface. Actually," she frowned, "that's a good question. Why _didn't_ they shift?" The two blondes looked towards the Doctor.

"The trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!" The Doctor explained, seeming pleased by the question.

Rose glanced at the Earth worriedly. "How long has it got?" The Doctor looked down at his watch. "About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted." He mused.

Rose and Lottie's eyes widened. "Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose's eyes shined with fear and sadness.

Lottie shook her head. She had been with the Doctor long enough to know when something was a fixed point (like when they went back to the start of World War II, Lottie had wanted to prevent all the sadness and detestation, the Doctor had pulled her aside and explained the consequences of messing with an important time.).

The Doctor's response only proved her correct. "I'm not saving it. Time's up."

Rose turned to face the two, glancing between them in disbelief. "But what about the people?"

"It's empty! They're all gone. All left."

Rose turned back to the window, looking over at Lottie sadly. "Just us then?" She asked the older blonde. Lottie nodded with a sad smile.

Behind them, a door opened and the steward strode towards them, booming furiously.

"Who the hell are you?"

The trio turned around, Lottie calling sarcastically, "Oh! That's nice, thanks."

The steward continued as though not hearing her. "But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

The Doctor could see Lottie's face slowly turning red- not in a blushing way, either – and quickly interrupted. "That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" Lottie rocked back on her heel, crossing her arms over her chest as the Doctor flashed his psychic paper at him, exclaiming, "look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor and Lottie Tyler plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is my partner, Lottie Tyler, this is Rose Tyler, our assistant. She's our plus one. That all right?"

Lottie could see Rose glance at the Doctor angrily when he called her an assistant, and , upon seeing her open her mouth, whispered "that's not the worst, I've been a maid, a servant and a nurse." Rose glanced at her with wide eyes and slowly snapped her mouth closed.

The steward seemed a bit flushed. "Well... obviously." Lottie smiled at his nervousness. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

Rose looked at Lottie nervously. Lottie just nodded at the Doctor, who quickly explained, "the paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

Rose nodded, a quiet 'oh!' escaping her lips

"He's blue." She stated.

Lottie and the Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

Rose held a confused smile. "Okay..." She murmured, turning to face the steward who was announcing their presence to the ship.

"We have in attendance, the Doctor, Lottie Tyler and their assistant, Rose Tyler. Thank you! All staff to their positions."

The steward clapped his hands and a dozen or two blue people begin running around.

Seemingly worried, the steward urged, "Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along!," before gesturing to the door, announcing "And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

Rose and Lottie looked on in amazement as three tree humanoids walked into the room.

Lottie tuned out the steward as he rambled on. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon."

Lottie frowned and shook her head as an alien sitting in a chair floated/wheeled/drifted into the room. This was too much for a first adventure. She had told the Doctor so. It's better to show the 'time travel' part before the 'alien' part.

Lottie couldn't help but roll her eyes as she heard the steward prattle on. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

Lottie stiffened. She glanced down at her feet for a moment before looking back up to study the adherents.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!"

Lottie could faintly hear the steward continuing with the introductions, but she wasn't paying attention, she was too busy scanning over the hooded adherents.

"Cal 'Spark Plug'… Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo… The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

Lottie was pulled out of her thoughts by a female tree walking up to them. Jabe's companions are holding plant trays

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe explained as she gave a small plant pot with a small sprout inside to the Doctor.

Lottie shot the alien a smile. "Thank you!" The Doctor stared at it for a moment, as though unsure with what to do with the pot, before a grin settled over his features as he promptly handed the pot to Rose. "Yes, gifts... erm..."

The Doctor released a nervous cough as he patted his jacket for a gift. Seeing that the Doctor had nothing, Lottie frantically began tapping her forehead as she tried to come up with something. Rose sighed nervously. _She looks like she needs a bit of air,_ Lottie thought, before her eyes lit up in realisation. _AIR!_

"I give you in return, air from my lungs." Lottie said, smiling as she blew gently over Jabe. The tree closed her eyes briefly in relaxation, before fluttering open. "How… intimate." Jabe sighed.

Lottie sent her a cheeky wink.

Rose and the Doctor looked at her as though she had been flirting with a dinosaur. One with tiny arms… and terrifying, sharp teeth.

The Doctor glanced down at Lottie. "'Air from my lungs?'" He mocked. Lottie frowned at him. "Like you wouldn't have done the same." She retorted.

"… the Face of Boe." The Doctor and Lottie glanced up at the familiar name. They hadn't seen the mysterious Face of Boe before, but they'd heard of him when they'd been at a party the Face of Boe had sponsored.

They were both surprised when a head inside a giant jar was wheeled in. _So_ that's _the Face of Boe!_ Lottie thought

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor greeted.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." The Moxx of Balhoom said, before spitting directly into Rose's eye. Lottie's eyes widened while the Doctor laughed.

"Thank you very much." He said.

Lottie reached into the pocket of her overalls and pulled out a piece of cloth. She reached over to Rose and began to furiously wipe at it. Rose pulled her hand away with a gentle smile.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor promptly breathed heavily over the adherents.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." One of the cloaked aliens whispered robotically as he held a large egg out to the Doctor. Lottie took it and handed it off to Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." Lottie and Rose stood a bit straighter as the steward announced this, pleased to hear of another human.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." Lottie's jaw dropped at the trampoline with eyes and lipstick.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." Lottie wrinkled her nose as Cassandra's posh voice filled the room.

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra harshly whispered to her attendants, who sprayed her with a canister.

"Truly, I am The Last Human." Lottie rolled her eyes as Rose walked forward to get a better view."My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil." Lottie raised an eyebrow. _Arctic Desert?_

"I have come to honour them and..." She sniffs loudly, "...say goodbye. Oh, no tears. No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg."

Lottie stared at the egg displayed in slight confusion.

"Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils."

Lottie rolled her eyes, _of course_ she thought.

"Or was that my third husband?"

Rose and Lottie glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" Cassandra laughed at her own joke and muttered something to herself. "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers."

Lottie's forehead creased in amazement of the incorrect information.

"Play on!" Cassandra ordered

Lottie smiled a bit as _Tainted Love_ by Soft Cell filled the room. She glanced over at the Doctor, who was bopping around in place. Lottie giggled at her friends silly behaviour.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes." The computer announced.

Lottie looked over at Rose and saw the overwhelmed expression on her face. Rose looked around, before running out the room. Lottie sighed and closed her eyes, nudging the Doctor. "Doctor, please go help Rose." She begged him. He glanced at her with confused eyes. "She's your sister. You do it!" Lottie rolled her eyes. "I have something… important to deal with." She told the Doctor, walking off. The Doctor's eyes followed her for a moment, before he started after Rose.

Lottie walked out the room, pulling a note out of her boot. _Okay, let's do this,_ she motivated herself, trotting down the hall.

 **AN: that's the first part of the End of The World. I think I'll update every week maybe? I don't usually have a set schedule so…**

 **Please review**


End file.
